


ColdFlash Prompt

by KelleaMarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleaMarie/pseuds/KelleaMarie
Summary: Prompt for a ColdFlash story I would love to read.





	

When Savitar trapped Barry in the Speed Force he never expected to find someone familiar, let alone someone he had missed, but the deep voice in the darkness was unmistakeable.

"Hello, Scarlet. Did you miss me?"


End file.
